Sugar Coated (Doll Line)
Sugar Coated is a Ever After High doll line that features the cookery outfits. The line consists of three signal-pack dolls and one playset that comes with Ginger Breadhouse, all of whom were released July 2015. No other characters have Sugar Coated outfit designs and no more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits in this line are featured in the webisode Sugar Coated. In the webiosde, Raven sends Maddie’s cooking class into total chaos after her spell to save the bake sale goes awry. Cedar Wood Cedar Sugar Coated Doll.png Cedar Wood Sugar Coated Doll.png Boxed Cedar Wood Sugar Coated Doll.png Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: She wears her hair open and curled. She has brown glitter eyeshadow and yellow eyeshadow in the inner corner. She has light pink lipstick with red stripe in the middle. Clothes: Her bodice is light with brown wood pattern and puffy sleeves. Her skirt is coral with narrow black stripes and waffle with cream and sprinkles apron. She has brown and pink melting belt with suspenders and lavender neck piece that has lace collar, bow and white buttons. Her shoes are waffles with light blue dropping icing with white sprinkles. Accessories: She has braided light blue headband with bow on pink icing. She comes with two storied chocolate cake with light blue topping and light blue wooden cake slicer. Extras: Golden key brush, golden stand and recipe for Sticy-Sweet TruthCake. Holly O'Hair Holly Sugar Coated Doll.png Holly O'Hair Sugar Coated Doll.png Boxed Holly O'Hair Sugar Coated Doll.png Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$ (12.99$) Hair and make up: Light purple eyeshadow and coral lips. Strawberry blond hair gathered to high ponytail from the front and a braid going over half the face to the left. Clothes: She has pink knee high dress with white leaf-like pattern in front bodice and a purple ruffle around the neckline to the waist. She has puffed, short sleeves. She has brown cookie, candy and yellow, mint and pink striped coating patterned apron with brown belt. Her shoes are pink, brown and ice cream themed. Accessories: She has blue flowers around her ponytail, pink heart earrings, light pink flowers as necklace and turquoise oven mitten. She comes with a pink and brown castle cake on a silver stand under a dome. Extras: '''Golden stand, key brush and recipe for Tiered TrifleTower Torte. Madeline Hatter Doll_stockphotography_-_Sugar_Coated_Madeline.jpg Madeline Hatter Sugar Coated Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Sugar Coated Doll.png '''Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. (12.99$) Hair and Make-Up: 'Her hair is down and is purple from front and turquoise from back. A small section from front hair is braided to back. She has purple lipstick and turquoise eyeshadow. '''Clothes: ' She has a brown, short sleeved dress. Bodice has white dots in it and the end of sleeves are rolled up and are white and pink striped. Skirt's brown is like melted with white highlights and the bottom is white and pink striped. The dress has a white apron with desserts and teapots print and purple ruffle on the top. She has a purple bow belt. Her shoes are brown with pink splats of icing on the front, she wears white socks. 'Accessories: ' Blue headband with white teacup and a gingerbread man soaking in the tea. Light brown heart shaped earrings, blue necklace. White icing bag, a stack of teacups and a teapot. On the bottom is a decorated, handled tray, next one is pink and silver striped teacup and on top yellow teacup and teapot. '''Extras: '''Golden stand, key shaped brush, and recipe for Chocolate-Tea Cup-Pudding. Playset with Ginger Breadhouse Sugar Coated Playset with Ginger.png Ginger Breadhouse Doll and Sugar Coated Playset.png Boxed Ginger Breadhouse and Sugar Coated playset.png '''Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: 39.99$ (24.99$) Hair and Make-Up: Light pink eyeshadow and light pink lips. Full, straight fringe and a high ponytail to the left. Clothes: Pink bodice with two layered sleeves and brown, melting vest print with blue, red and yellow buttons in two rows. Gathered skirt has yellow, brown with cupcakes, pink, brown with gingerbread men, light pink and yellow print. Pink, melting belt. Pink knee high boots with brown icing and candies in row on the front. Accessories: Golden, twisted headband with white chef's hat, gingerbread man earrings, golden, twisted glasses, golden bracelet. Extras: Playset with oven, table, easel, chair, bench, baking equipment and treats. Category:Doll Lines